wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jetty
|} Jetty was make by Luster and Wisps, and was given to Tundra. Don't use her without permission. Jetty is a rebellious young SeaWing who picked up a place in the small rock band Higher right after graduating high school. She plays the keyboard for the band, as well as playing emergency instruments like the guitar or drums if one of the other members can't make it to the show. She is often disliked for her irresponsibility and immaturity, however, thankfully, the other Higher members don't seem to mind.. Appearance Jetty is pretty small for your average SeaWing, though her limbs are a bit longer than average. Her scales are a very pale blue, and her underbelly is a dark cobalt blue, which matches her wing membranes, crest webbing, horns, claws, and photophores. Her pale blue scales fade to the dark cobalt at her talons and at the end of her tail. Her build is thin and dainty, with a big, heavy tail she can barely lift. Her wings are very small, almost to the point of underdevelopment. The crest on her spine is incredibly full and tall, and she often flares it as high as possible, making her look much bigger than she really is. Her snout is long and pointed and often finished off with a smug grin. She wears heavy blue eyeshadow around her deep brown eyes. She wears dark eyeliner and tries too hard to make her already-beautiful eyes stunningly gorgeous. She will usually be wearing a white scarf and a gray trench coat, but when in stage, she exchanged it for dark black attire similar to Pallid. She has a small white eyebrow piercing and two white hoops in each ear. Personality Jetty is best described by two words: rebellious and flirtatious. She likes to cause trouble, and got expelled from two schools before graduating. She dislikes order and will do her best to have as much fun and cause the most chaos as possible...with reason. She would never permanently injure anyone, and would be terribly guilty if she caused anyone serious pain. She really dislikes learning things she deems as unnecessary...meaning most everything besides how to read, write, and use a calculator. She has an extensive reckless partying record, and will celebrate any occasion and go to a club at any time of the day. She can be very flirtatious at parties, and often can get herself attention easily due to her amazing beauty. She has many suitors, but doesn't truly like any of them. In her opinion, they are "trashy losers who pick a girl only for her looks", which is pretty confusing, since she is the cause of their infatuation... Bio WIP Abilities Jetty, as a SeaWing, can breathe underwater and speak broken Aquatic, but her tail is difficult to move due to its sheer weight compared to the rest of her body. She isn't very book-smart, but is very savvy with communicating, negotiating, and had a lot of street-smarts. She can play the piano, and plays any instrument that is required for the band. Relationships WIP Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Characters